Stronger together
by lorcheto
Summary: This is a version of season 5 episode 11, in which Derek and Deaton come back and help Scott get his pack back together.


**Hey guys. So, I miss Derek from the TV show. I really think he should come back, and that he should have come back when Scott was nearly killed by Theo.**

 **So this is a version of season 5 episode 11, in which Derek and Deaton come back and helps Scott get his pack back together.**

 **Stronger together**

 **Chapter one: The return**

Scott couldn't breathe. He took his inhaler and his breathing was normalized. Well, as normal, as it could be anyway, for someone, who was just resurrected by his mother, after having his heart nearly ripped out. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and saw the still gaping hole in his chest, that still wasn't healing. The hole that was made by his beta, Liam, who had tried to rip his heart out a few hours ago.

Not that Scott could blame him. It wasn't Liam's fault that he acted out to protect Hayden. His emotions were on overdrive because of the super moon, and he had no control over his actions. No, Liam wasn't to blame for the situation. If anyone was to blame for the disastrous chain of events that happened over the past few hours, that was Scott. Scott was the one, who didn't listen to Stiles and trusted Theo blindly.

And now, because of this blind faith, that he had in a complete stranger, he was alone. His best friend hated him, his girlfriend was gone, Malia was ignoring him, Lydia was hanging by a thread, and Liam had tried to kill him. His pack had shattered into a million pieces, because he couldn't keep them together. Not like Derek could. Derek, who despite his many faults, still managed to keep his pack together, even in his darkest days.

Scott's phone chimed. He hazily looked at the screen, that seemed like a big blur. It was a text message from his mother: _"Scott! Sheriff Stilinski is in a critical condition. Come here as fast as you can! Stiles needs you."_

Yes, Stiles did need him, and Scott needed Stiles. The two of them had always had this codependence. Scott put some clean clothes on and headed for the door, but before he could get out of the house, he suddenly found himself feeling dizzy. Everything around him was blurry and spinning. He suddenly lost control of his legs, and felt the ground calling him. He heard a familiar voice yell his name, before completely succumbing to darkness.

The next thing he knew, he was lying somewhere. Somewhere familiar. That wasn't his bed. Way too hard to be his bed. He heard echoes of familiar voices talking next to him, though he couldn't quite make out the words. One of the voices sounded like Derek's. But wait, that was impossible, Derek had left Beacon Hills months ago. Why would he come back? When did he come back?

"Scott? Scott, are you awake?" Scott heard a distorted version of what sounded like Deaton's voice. He wanted to say no. He wanted to stay unconscious. He didn't want to face the reality that he had completely screwed up and that he had lost everyone….Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia and Liam. His chest felt heavy, he found it difficult to breathe, when he remembered all the stuff, that had went down….Scott felt a comforting hand on his.

"Scott, calm down." Said Derek's voice, sounding a little clearer now. "It's okay, you are in the animal clinic."

"Derek?" inquired Scott, reluctantly opening his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you seriously think you could die and I wouldn't sense it? We are practically related. How are you feeling?"

"Like I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Said Scott weakly.

"Yeah, and trying to move much after that probably wasn't the smartest decision." Said Deaton. "You can thank Derek here, for bringing you here so fast. Being an evolved wolf has its perks. You need to take it easy for a while, but you will survive. The heart always takes a while to heal."

"Deaton? How long have you been back?"

"Well, I was captured by the Desert Wolf and Derek found me and saved me. After that he sensed that you are in serious trouble and we came back. So, what the hell happened?"

"Liam tried to kill me and then he left Theo to finish the job."

"What? Liam…as in, your beta, Liam?!"

"Yeah, I kind of refused to save his friend, Hayden and there was supermoon and he got upset and he was being manipulated by a werewolf named Theo….It really wasn't his fault. Now, I have to go. Stiles needs me. His father is in the hospital." Said Scott and tried to sit up, but that proved to be a bad idea, because the second he did that, he felt like his chest is on fire. Derek pushed him back into a lying position.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you, Scott, but you can't stand upright. Your heart is damaged, if you go now, you run the risk of cardiac arrest, so you are lying still." Said Deaton.

"But…if I don't go now, I might lose him forever. It's my fault his father is in the hospital. I was the one who trusted Theo, even though Stiles warned me not to."

"Relax, okay! You are not going anywhere! Who is this Theo?" asked Derek.

"Theo is a werewolf. He showed up a few weeks after you left. He wanted to join my pack…and I let him. He used to be a classmate of mine when I was younger. And last night, he killed me. Stiles was initially suspicious of him, but I didn't listen to him. I called my best friend crazy, Derek….and then I found out that he had gotten in a fight with one of those chimeras…and he killed it, and he hid it from me."

"Let me guess, you found out that Stiles killed someone, and then you started chastising him about how, you don't kill innocent people and being your self-righteous self and you had a falling out."

" He killed someone. We don't kill people!"

"Again? Scott, sometimes you don't have a choice! Everyone is capable of anything, when someone threatens them. It's called self-defense, Scott. You might be aware of that word. Then again, you were almost killed by a _beta_ last night, so I am really starting to wonder whether or not you know the definition of that word!"

"Liam is one of my best friends! I would never hurt him!"

"I am not talking about Liam! I am talking about Theo!"

"Theo isn't even a real werewolf. He is a part coyote, part werewolf. He is an experiment of the Dread Doctors. One of these chimeras…"

"Yeah, Deaton told me about the Dread doctors and the chimeras. I leave you alone for two months and all hell breaks loose?"

" Speaking off, where the hell have you been for the last two months."

"That's a very interesting story for another time. Right now, I need to fix your goddamn mess. Stay here and rest." Said Derek , standing up from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Scott.

"To the hospital. I am going to check in on Stiles and help you put the pack back together."

"You are going to help me?" said Scott, his eyelids closing.

"Well, if you stand any chance against this Theo , you are going to need all of us. Besides, it's my pack too." said Derek and left the building.

 **So, this is chapter one. Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**

 **Next time: Derek goes to the hospital and talks to Stiles, where he runs into a catatonic Lydia; Derek and Stiles must work together to keep Lydia's mother from sending her to an asylum, while also trying to find a cure for Sheriff Stilinski. Meanwhile, a still recovering Scott and Deaton try to locate Kira.**


End file.
